


Rainy Days and Shining Rays

by MangoSodaOceanBreeze



Category: One Piece
Genre: But I wrote it so... here you go :D, I don't know if I'm gonna continue this yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoSodaOceanBreeze/pseuds/MangoSodaOceanBreeze





	Rainy Days and Shining Rays

Usopp sighed, shifting his umbrella as he walked forward tentatively.   
It wasn’t as if he didn’t know where he was, but the gloom of night that was slowly creeping through the sky painted everything with the shade of unfamiliarity.   
The kind of night-time shade that seemed like an abyss to an eight-year-old.  
Although the path to his house was short, and he had walked down it a thousand times, it still seemed to wind and stretch into eternity, leading into a void that could devour him.  
And the rain wasn’t helping matters. It was a constant noise in the background, one that masked nearly all other sounds, one that would be able to hide the footsteps of anyone or anything nearby, and he wouldn’t be able to run away until they were close enough to-  
At that moment, something barreled past Usopp, and slipped on the wet sidewalk, nearly knocking him to the ground.  
He inched away slowly, his heart beating a mile a minute.  
The figure sat up and glanced back.

Usopp stopped moving backwards when he saw its face.  
Or rather, his face.   
It was a boy.  
One with wet, black hair plastered to his face, a straw hat that was too big for his head, and the roundest, brightest eyes Usopp had ever seen.   
He stared back for a moment before standing back up to continue his path down the sidewalk, stomping in every puddle he came across.   
Usopp stood back, stunned.   
He had probably just stumbled across some sort of demon. Or a ghost.   
He repeated these thoughts in his mind, but he somehow couldn’t bring himself to believe them, for some reason.  
Maybe it was how the boy seemed entirely unbothered by the rain, grinning as he walked despite being drenched to the bone.  
Maybe it was the fact that Usopp had never seen him before, despite the fact that he knew nearly everyone who lived nearby.   
Or maybe it was the fact that he had a live frog on his head.  
Usopp decided to start with that question. 

“What are you doing with a frog on your head?” he asked, perplexed as he dashed forward.   
The boy turned towards him, wide-eyed.  
“I have to show it to Ace and Sabo!” he stated.   
Usopp blinked. That was somehow a perfectly logical explanation, yet still managed to answer absolutely none of his questions.   
“Luffy! My name is Luffy!” he exclaimed, looking proud of remembering to introduce himself.  
Usopp sighed, realizing he had been worried for nothing. “My name’s Usopp,” he said. “Did you get lost here?”  
“No,” said Luffy.  
That was strange. Usopp was sure that if he lived nearby, he would have met him. But it was probably for the best. He had decided that it was time for him to get home right now, and helping this kid would probably only make that more difficult.   
“But I don’t know where I am,” he continued.   
Usopp furrowed his brow. “But-”  
Luffy thought for a split second, tilting his head, then stuffed the frog in his pocket.   
“So I’m lost!” he exclaimed, cutting Usopp off, looking peculiarly cheerful for someone so seemingly had no idea where he was.   
Usopp stared at him blankly for a moment, then grabbed his arm, pulling him along as he walked.   
If he was a ghost, then he certainly wouldn’t haunt someone who helped him. And if he wasn’t, then it was probably for the best if he didn’t leave him out here in the rain.


End file.
